Revolution
by Loan the Daughter of Neptune
Summary: Talking 'bout a Revolution. :: Olvia/Belmer


**DISCLAIMER :** Oda Eiichiro et le titre d'une (magnifique) chanson de Tracy Chapman pour résumé.

**SPOIL :** chapitre 392 (tome 41).

**A/N :** deuxième ficlet d'un projet personnel : écrire de courts textes de moins de 1000 mots, ayant comme protagonistes des personnages souvent oubliés dans le fandom français.

* * *

**REVOLUTION**

* * *

— Nico Olvia ! Tu es en état d'arrestation !

L'archéologue était coincée. Derrière elle, des Marines formaient un mur pour l'empêcher de faire marche arrière. Olvia jura entre ses dents. Un coup violent sur la nuque la fit tomber à genoux. Ses poignets furent entravés par des menottes. L'officier l'ayant frappée la saisit par le bras, la forçant à se relever et à le suivre.

On l'attacha contre un mur dans une cellule humide. On la tortura. Mais ses lèvres demeuraient closes.

Serrant les dents, Olvia cherchait un moyen de s'échapper. Un peu plus tôt, elle avait surpris une conversation entre deux officiers concernant son transfert à Impel Down.

La porte menant aux geôles s'ouvrit, des talons claquèrent contre la pierre. Olvia jeta un regard noir à la jeune femme qui s'arrêta devant sa cellule. Elle eut un léger rire amusé, puis ouvrit la trappe qui servait à faire passer le plateau repas. L'archéologue le repoussa d'un geste sec du pied. La Marine se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

— Tu devrais manger tu sais.

— Fiche-moi la paix !

L'officier haussa les épaules avant d'esquisser un geste pour s'en aller.

— Attends ! J'ai une question à te poser…

L'officier lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Olvia se mordit la lèvre.

— Est-ce vrai… que l'on m'emmènera à Impel Down ?

La Marine parut réfléchir un instant, jetant un coup d'œil à l'imposante porte blindée par laquelle elle était entrée.

— Je n'pense pas que c'est un secret… Oui. Tu seras transférée demain, à midi.

L'archéologue accusa le coup.

— Autre chose ?

— Non…

Lorsque la porte se referma, plongeant sa cellule dans le noir, Olvia laissa des larmes de rage couler sur ses joues rougies par la colère. C'était trop tôt ! Elle avait encore tant de choses à découvrir, et à faire découvrir au Monde !

Et puis il y avait Robin…

Olvia se mordit les lèvres jusqu'à en saigner. Elle devait fuir.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la criminelle ne se rendit pas compte du temps qui passait. L'officier revint auprès d'elle, afin de récupérer le plateau intact. La Marine soupira en constatant que même le verre d'eau n'avait pas été touché.

— Vous êtes des lâches…

— Pardon ?

Nico Olvia planta son regard azur dans les yeux gris de l'officier.

— Vous avez peur des choses qui vous échappent. Vous obéissez à des lois établies par de vieux fous. Vous ne vous servez pas de votre tête, vos décisions sont dictées par des ordres n'ayant aucun sens !

La Marine fronça les sourcils, soutint un instant le regard noir avant de tourner les talons sans un mot. Alors que la porte se referma sur elle, un cri de rage – et de désespoir – franchit les lèvres de l'archéologue, hurlant Injustice.

Plus tard dans la soirée, assommée par la fatigue, la douleur, la faim et la soif, Nico Olvia somnolait. La porte blindée tourna lentement sur ses gonds. Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, la criminelle vit la jeune officier s'approcher d'elle.

— Que… veux-tu ?

La Marine s'assit en face d'elle, de l'autre côté des barreaux. Les deux femmes se fixèrent un moment. A un bruissement de tissu se succédèrent un tintement de verre, puis le bruit caractéristique d'un bouchon qui sautait, et d'un liquide que l'on versait.

— Tiens, bois !

L'officier poussa un verre vers Olvia. Celle-ci observa le liquide translucide d'un œil étonné. Elle leva les yeux. En face d'elle, la jeune femme vida le sien cul-sec en poussant un soupir de bienheureuse.

— Pas mauvais du tout !

Elle se reversa un verre qu'elle vida aussitôt. Olvia se racla la gorge.

— Que me veux-tu ?

La Marine darda sur elle un regard étrange. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

— J'ai entendu des choses sur toi. Et tes paroles de cet après-midi m'ont… intriguée.

Le cœur de la criminelle s'accéléra.

— J'aimerais savoir…

De dur, le regard de Nico Olvia se fit doux. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle attrapa le verre du mieux qu'elle le put, but une gorgée – en effet, pas mauvais ce saké – puis observa son pâle reflet dans son verre d'alcool.

— Comment t'appelles-tu ?

—… Belmer.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un long regard.

— Eh bien Belmer, voilà ce que je sais…

L'aube trouva les deux femmes, toujours assises l'une en face de l'autre.

Belmer fixait son verre vide. Olvia regardait le jour se lever entre les barreaux de la fenêtre, derrière l'officier. Celle-ci se leva, se débarrassant des verres et de la bouteille. Elle revint auprès de l'archéologue, semblant hésiter un instant.

—Tu as mentionné ta fille…

Olvia eut un sourire triste, puis elle attrapa péniblement un bout de papier coincé entre la bretelle de son soutien-gorge et son sein gauche, près de son cœur. Elle le tendit ensuite à Belmer qui l'attrapa. Curieuse, elle déplia lentement la photo.

— Elle s'appelle Robin, elle aura bientôt huit ans.

— Elle te ressemble…

Olvia eut un petit rire triste.

— Malheureusement pour elle…

Belmer observa le portrait de la fillette. Un étrange sentiment la secoua. Elle ferma les yeux et rendit le cliché à l'archéologue.

— Je t'aiderai.

Peu avant midi, une explosion retentit, proche des cellules.

Surprise, Olvia écarquilla les yeux en voyant s'approcher d'elle une ombre encapuchonnée.

— Belmer… ?

Des yeux gris lui offrirent un clin d'œil malicieux.

— Pour Robin !

Des larmes de joie et de gratitude troublèrent la vue d'Olvia. Elle ne put s'empêcher de serrer Belmer dans ses bras. Cette dernière lui rendit son étreinte, avant d'y couper court, des bruits de pas pressés résonnant dans les couloirs.

— Vite, va-t'en ! La génération à venir a le droit de connaître la vérité ! Je compte sur toi, Nico Olvia !

L'archéologue acquiesça en souriant et s'enfuit en courant, profitant de la fumée causée par l'explosion pour semer ses poursuivants. Belmer, elle, se débrouilla pour ne pas être soupçonnée – ce à quoi elle n'eut pas grand mal. Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle lut les gros titres annonçant la fuite de la « criminelle Nico Olvia », elle ne put empêcher le sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Sans le savoir, Nico Olvia avait fait naître en elle l'espoir qu'un jour, le Monde change.

L'Espoir de la Révolution.

_Fin._

* * *

**992 mots.**

**Une review, s'il vous plait ? **


End file.
